


crosses to bear

by laufire



Series: Femslash February Drabbles [25]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Banter, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laufire/pseuds/laufire
Summary: Femslash February prompt: 79 "This is your fault by the way."
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Series: Femslash February Drabbles [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138442
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Femslash February





	crosses to bear

“This is your fault by the way.”

Buffy gasped exaggeratedly in response, sounding aghast. “How is this _my_ fault?”

“I don’t know yet,” Faith replied as the both of them made their way through the biggest, meanest crowd of vampires they had seen since that last day in Sunnydale, “but today it’s your turn to carry that cross. I did it last week, Buffy! I’m off the hook!”

Buffy’s consequent laugh was more of a cackle. Sure, it was mostly adrenaline, but Faith would be ready to bet there was at least thirty percent of genuine amusement hidden in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at [tumblr](https://laufire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
